With the continuous advance in the photoelectric and display technology, flat-screen TV such as plasma display panel (PDP) TV, liquid crystal display (LCD) TV or projection liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) TV, has gained great popularity and achieved mature manufacturing technology. In comparison to the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) TV, the flat-screen TV, has better audio/video effects and fair prices and is lighter, slimmer, and capable of using digitalized and web-based TV signal to provide consumers with various forms of entertainment, and has virtually become a main-stream in today's TV industry.
The flat-screen TV, being a flat type monitor or screen device, occupies a smaller installation space, and can be designed to have a larger size. The flat-screen TV can be installed on a TV cabinet in a way similar to the installation of a conventional cathode ray tube TV or can be mounted or suspended on the wall, the ceiling or the desktop. The mounting or suspension structure of the flat-screen TV is manufactured according to the standard specification stipulated by the video electronics standard association and is normally known as VESA mount specification. That is, relevant fixing stands or wall mounting holes are disposed on the rear of the flat-screen TV such that the flat-screen TV can be mounted or suspended by way of screw latching.
The installation holes designed with respect to the flat-screen TV of different sizes and weights normally have corresponding pitches conformed to the VESA specification. Apart from being mounted on the wall by using corresponding fixing stands or wall hanging racks, the flat-screen TV can incorporate with other devices such as rotation bracket, suspension bracket or supporting stand, so that the viewing angle of the flat-screen TV can be extended or adjusted from the placing space. Although the flat-screen TV has become lighter and slimmer and can be mounted on the wall, the flat-screen TV is still protruded from the wall and the evenness of the wall still has room for improvement. For the flat-screen TV to be flushed with the wall as much as possible, the corresponding suspension structure (such as grooves and hooks) of the wall hanging racks also become lighter, shorter and smaller. Inevitably, people would question whether the flat-screen TV may come off the mechanism or not.